The Start of a Journey
by Sonic2978
Summary: The son and daughter of Hilbert and Hilda, Nate and Rosa finally begin their Pokemon Journey. Semi-AU. Apologies if this story isn't quite up to snuff.
"Rosa, Nate! You two had better hurry up or else you'll be late to meet Professor Juniper!" A woman hollared up the stairs to her children.

Two children by the name of Rosa Black and Nate Black were finally able to begin their career as Pokemon Trainers. They were the son and daughter Hilbert Black and Hilda Black. They were to walk over the Professor Juniper's laboratory soon to recieve their beginner Pokemon.

"You'd think those two would be quicker considering they're getting a Pokemon from Juniper today." Hilbert chuckled. Hilda laughed along with him before their attention turned toward two voices coming from the stairs.

"I'm ready!" Nate said running down the stairs. Nate wore a sleeveless blue jacket with a light blue under shit, had messy brown hair with a visor cap, grey shorts and black and red shoes on his feet.

"So am I!" Following Nate was his younger sister, Rosa. Rosa had brown hair tied into two buns on the side of her head, a white and pink visor cap on her head, a white and blue shirt that a pink Poke Ball design on the chest. Her hips bore a yellow skirt with black yoga pants coming from underneath.

The parents smiled when the siblings became visable. "Looking good you two." Hilbert smiled.

"Are you two ready to go over to Professor Juniper's?" The mother asked.

"Yeah!" The siblings said simaltaneously before starting run toward the door. But their mother grabbed them by the collar.

"Ah ah ah." She said smiling. "Wait just a second you two."

The kids pouted turning back toward their mother with a pout to see their father holding two Poke Balls in one hand and two bags in the other. "Your mom and I have a few gifts for the two of you."

He handed Hilda the bags which she gave to the kids. "I managed to pack a few things for you both. Some Potions, a few Full Heals, Repels and some evolution stones. Specifically a Thunder Stone, Water Stone, Fire Stone, Sun Stone and Moon Stone."

"Wow!" Rosa said looking inside of the pockets. "Thanks a lot, mom!"

"You're welcome, kids." She kissed them both on the side of the head before stepping to the side allowing Hilber to walk forward presenting the Poke Balls he was holding.

"Your mom decided she'd pack you some supplies for your journey, so as my gift for you two, I caught a Pokemon for each of you."

He presented the capsule devices to the kids who took them happily. Though, they hesitated to see what was inside them. So they looked at their parent with questioning looks, both of which nodded saying it was okay. Afterwards, the beginner trainers ran outside throwing the balls into the air.

Appearing out of Nate's Poke Ball was a small blue canine like Pokemon that stood on its toes, a black mass over the middle of its face around the eyes, red eyes and yellow collar.

"A Riolu!" Nate said excitedly. "Awesome!" He picked the Riolu up which cried happily when he did so. "I promise we'll be great pals, Riolu!"

"Riolu!" The Pokemon said happily.

Appearing out of Rosa's Poke Ball was a small pink kitten Pokemon. It's body was primarily all pink aside from its belly and face. The kitten Pokemon had short point ears on the top it's head, slits for eyes and a pink bulky tails with three pin like ends on the end of its tail.

"Skitty!" Rosa said happily. She picked the kitten Pokemon up and hugged it tightly. "You're so cute!"

"Nya~!" Skitty sang happily.

"Thanks a lot, dad!" Nate said gratefully.

"No problem, kiddo." Hilbert said. "Now, Professor Juniper said that along with those two, you can also pick one of the Pokemon she has ready for you."

"Ready to go?" Hilda asked. After that question, the two kids took off running quickly with their Pokemon partners following right behind them, getting a laugh out of the two parents. Entwining their hands together, the couple followed after their kids to Juniper's lab.

"Professor Juniper!" Nate and Rosa said similataneously entering the lab. The various workers in the lab chuckled upon seeing the excited young teens run into lab toward the Professor. The Professor laughed when she turned to see smiling young trainers running up to her.

"Nate, Rosa." She smiled. "I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"Sorry about that, Professor." Hilbert said walking up behind them. "That was kind of our fault."

"It's fine." The professor said with an amused tone. "I actually just finished setting things up. Now, then. Nate, Rosa, are two ready to choose your Pokemon?" She picked up a Poke Ball from the cart behind her and tossed it up into the air.

Out from the ball appeared a green, serpent like Pokemon with red eyes and leaf shaped tail. "This is the Grass type Pokemon, Snivy."

"Sni." The grass Pokemon said smugly.

She tossed a second Poke Ball in the air with a burst of light appeared an orange and black pig like Pokemon. "This is the Fire type Pokemon, Tepig."

"Tepig!" The Fire type shouted happily.

The final Poke Ball she threw revealed a blue otter like Pokemon with shell shaped tail and held a shell on its chest. "This is the Water type Pokemon, Oshawott."

"Osha!" The otter Pokemon cried out wanting to be picked.

"Choose your Pokemon wisely." The Professor said. "The Pokemon you choose will be your partner for the rest of your life. You'll go through many things together. So choose carefully."

"You choose first, Rosa." Nate offered. Rosa smiled walking toward the starter Pokemon trio and examined each of them. Her eyes lied upon Oshawott and smiled when she examined it, picking it up.

"I choose you, Oshawott!" Rosa said happily. It was clear Oshawott was happy to be chosen as it shared her excitement.

"You're up, Nate." Rosa said smiling.

"I chose a while ago." He kneeled toward Snivy holding out his hand. "Snivy, would you like to be my partner?"

The grass Pokemon smiled walking toward him, extending a vine from it's neck into his hand as if saying 'Yes.'. Upon doing so, he picked the Grass Pokemon up which perched on his shoulder.

"Let's do our best out there, Snivy!" Nate said excitedly.

"Sni!" The smug Pokemon nodded agreeing with him.

The Professor nodded and brought Tepig back to its Poke Ball and walked over to the cart behind her picking up a set of Poke Balls and two rectangular devices and handed them to the siblings.

"Here are some Poke Balls and the device I handed to you is called a PokeDex." Juniper started explaining. "The PokeDex will record data of any Pokemon you happen to come across on your journey."

"Thanks a lot, Professor Juniper." Nate said bowing toward her.

"Yes, thank." Rosa repeated her brother.

"I wish you two good luck on your journey." The Professor said.

After bidding the researcher farewell, Hilda and Hilbert escorted the siblings to Route 1 to say goodbye.

"Make sure you two take care of yourselves on your travels alright?" Hilda said. "Make sure to make friends with lots of Pokemon."

"If trouble arises, make sure you two have each other's backs." Hilbert said. "Nate, make sure to protect your sister."

"I will, dad!" Nate said.

"But most of all, have fun you two." Hilda said smiling.

Nate and Rosa both nodded before giving their parents one last hug and turning to walk down Route 1. Hilda turned toward her husband when she felt an arm around her waist.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Hilda asked warmly watching the teens walk off.

"Yeah. It brings a lot of things back." Hilbert nodded. "I just hope they don't have to deal with anything near as dangerous us." She could he was referring to Team Plasma and everything they tried to do. She placed her hand on his and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry too much, Hilbert." She smiled. "Team Plasma is done and gone. There's nothing to worry about, alright?" She kissed him lightly.

"Yeah, sorry, hun." He pecked her forehead.

The stood at the edge of Nuvemo for awhile until Rosa and Nate were out of view before Hilda intertwined her fingers with her husbands and smiled at him.

"Let's head home." She softly.

He nodded and began to walk with her. She heard Hilbert chuckle as they walked toward the path toward their home.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." He said amusingly. "I was thinking about how long it'll be until we hear from Rosa crying and saying she misses us."

That got a laugh out of Hilda as well. Despite his words being true, the parents knew that there was a great journey in store for the siblings and couldn't wait for them to tell them about it.


End file.
